


does sucking blood make you good at sucking dick

by sevnee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, tw for tenderness, vampire felix hugo fraldarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevnee/pseuds/sevnee
Summary: sometimes youre a vampire, and sometimes when you bite people they get hard. sometimes thats fun. just kidding... unless...?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	does sucking blood make you good at sucking dick

"Felix!" Sylvain called after the other man as he followed him down the hall of dorms, only to be met with a door slammed in his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed into the room, facing Felix regardless of his festering anger.

His friend stood in the middle of the room with crossed arms and Sylvain approached him to rest a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away, but turned to meet Sylvain with a glare, "Felix..." Sylvain said again with a sigh, "You should really be more careful. I mean, I know hunters aren't really a thing anymore, or whatever. But there's still no telling what people might do if they find out."

Felix's jaw clenched and he huffed a breath, "What do you care," he responded indignantly. Sylvain's expression harrowed and he reached out without thinking, placing his hands on either side of Felix's face.

"Felix," Sylvain couldn't say his name enough times, "You look like a ghoul. If you keep it up you're gonna end up going all rabid like a dog. I mean, c'mon man, I'm right here." Felix tried to tug his head away, baring his teeth at Sylvain and making a show of his fangs. Sylvain's lip twitched and he gently slid his hands down to rest at Felix's jaw. 

Even in this state, with his sunken cheeks and paled complexion, Felix was beautiful. There was never a moment when Sylvain thought otherwise. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed to the vampire's in a mindless kiss. He only realized his body had moved on its own when Felix yanked his head away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He scoffed but didn't completely pull out of Sylvain's grip. Felix's copper eyes drilled into his and he was shaken out of his reverie.

Usually, Felix had to bite him first before he got worked up. But apparently, Felix just had a passive effect on him. "Making you mad enough so you'll bite me?" He joked. That hadn't been his true intention, but he hid his falter with quick words well enough.

Felix didn't buy it. He sneered, eyes squinted in disbelief. But Sylvain noticed Felix's fingers at his waist and he didn't have a moment to tease before his friend's mouth was on his own.

Sylvain's heart raced in his chest, sure that whatever magic Felix's mouth had was working by now. When their lips parted, Felix pushed Sylvain onto the bed and kneeled over his lap with that same, never-changing glare.

"Hey, whoa," Sylvain muttered, grabbing Felix's hand as he started picking at the buttons on his shirt. "You sure about this?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Felix stared down at him, taking his hand back from Sylvain's and instead fussing with his own clasps. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you can barely keep your hands off of me."

"I mean, y-yeah, but that's just because you—your... y'know—when you bite me, I just get..." Sylvain trailed off and cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"And that kiss was on account of that too, I'm sure. Considering I haven't fed from you in so long." Felix wasn't fazed. Or at least, he didn't show it. But even in the dimly lit dorm, there was a visible flush to his cheeks. As if to get Sylvain to stop looking at his face, Felix rolled his hips and pressed their groins together. Sylvain grunted but held his composure. He took hold of Felix's arms and sat up slightly.

"No, Fe, that's the whole point. Look, I'm sorry. I dunno what came over me. I just don't want you going around on an empty stomach looking like you might drop dead any second, okay?" His voice almost shook as he spoke with utmost sincerity.

Felix paused, just for a moment, but apparently wasn't especially interested in what Sylvain had to say. "Whatever. Just stop talking." Sylvain obediently shut up. He knew better than to argue with Felix _or_ his dick.

He let Felix's hands wander over his body, not daring to move a muscle in fear that he would stop. His shirt hung open loosely, leaving his chest exposed. Sylvain was sure Felix was able to see the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Let me savor you, for once," Felix breathed against Sylvain's neck, causing him to shiver. He felt the sharp points of Felix's fangs brush over his skin and he sucked in a breath, bracing himself for the pain despite having grown quite accustomed to it.

He found his hands sneaking up Felix's body, pulling his vest down his shoulders and tugging on the buttons of his undershirt. He thought he heard Felix chuckle and mutter the word 'insatiable', but he couldn't be sure before teeth sank into his throat.

Pain shot up and down Sylvain's side, but he groaned in pleasure more than discomfort. The blood that wasn't being sucked out of him went straight to his dick, hardening him up the rest of the way. Felix evidently noticed as he ground his hips against Sylvain's still-clothed erection. 

His breath shuddered and he hooked his fingers into the waistline of Felix's trousers. Felix finally released Sylvain's throat, leaving him with a feeling of dizziness and a hard-on. But for once, it seemed Felix wasn't just going to eat his meal and go.

Sylvain stared up at the sight before him; Felix's mouth red with his blood, poised above him as they pressed their legs closer to one another. He lifted a hand to Felix's face, brushing a strand of hair to one side and tucking it behind his ear. Sylvain's fingers feathered over Felix's cheek and in a moment of fleeting tenderness, the vampire leaned into the touch. 

Sylvain opened his mouth, but Felix seemed to notice that he was about to say something, as his parted lips were caught in a kiss. The tang of his own blood hit his tongue—though not making the kiss any less enjoyable, mind you. He felt like he could kiss Felix for hours, simply melting into him without having to worry about anything else.

Felix, though, had other plans. And it's not like Sylvain was complaining. As their lips were locked together, Felix took it upon himself to pull Sylvain's pants down his legs. Sylvain caught himself nearly _whining_ when Felix pulled his mouth from the kiss. The smirk Felix met him with made his cock throb.

Sylvain watched as Felix slipped between his legs and feathered kisses over the soft skin of his thighs. Felix was deliberately avoiding giving Sylvain the attention he wanted, he was sure, but he was enjoying it all the same. 

That is until he was shocked out of his contentment by the sharp stab of fangs sinking into his thigh. He jerked involuntarily, but Felix held his legs firmly in place. The bedsheets found themselves wound up in his hand and his mind was fogged with an increasing daze. He could feel every beat of his heart in his dick as it throbbed, begging for some sort of attention.

Sylvain could've sworn Felix was going to suck him dry, but he could hardly think clearly enough to care. He wanted to fuck Felix so bad. It was almost all he could think about.

_Almost._

When Felix moved to put his lips around Sylvain's cock, he shot out a hand and clumsily jabbed a thumb into Felix's mouth. As much as Sylvain was willing to be sucked in various ways, he wasn't sure he was willing to gamble with what method Felix was about to use on his precious package.

"Wha'va fuck," Felix bit down on Sylvain's thumb as he spoke, prompting Sylvain to yank his hand away with a light hiss. "Do you want this or not?"

"Uh, well, as much as I _do_...not sure I wanna chance those teeth of yours." Felix scoffed.

"You think I'd be so careless?" Now that he mentioned it, Sylvain glanced at his hand. He wasn't bleeding as he would expect from an encounter with Felix's fangs. He glanced back to Felix as he placed a hand around his shaft, resuming what he'd been so rudely interrupted from. His teeth were no sharper or longer than a human's now, retracted into their inconspicuous form. Sylvain sat back in relief. 

He'd admit he forgot Felix could do that. It's not like he kept track of all his weird quirks. Plus Felix liked to flash his teeth at people in a weird show of dominance or something, so he rarely hid his fangs in the first place. 

Sylvain almost felt flattered, but he didn't have long to think on it before Felix teased a thumb over the head of his cock, the slickness of his precum sticking to his finger. Sylvain shuddered. "Are you done having your fit?" Felix asked, close enough that his breath ghosted over his erection.

"Yeah, yes. Fuck—please, Fe, c'mon." Felix hummed, ever so lightly touching his lips to Sylvain's shaft.

"I'm not the one making a fuss," Felix murmured against him, pulling a groan from the nearly incapacitated redhead as his words fluttered over his skin. 

"If I didn't feel like I weighed as much as a wyvern I'd have you bent over so fast," Sylvain muttered and closed his eyes, head tilted back in ecstasy.

"What was that?" Felix ran his tongue over Sylvain's length before puckering his lips around the head as he took it into his mouth. Sylvain's hips involuntarily bucked, and his cock hit the back of Felix's throat. He coughed, but didn't gag, as he pulled his mouth off and gave Sylvain a glare. He responded with an apologetic smile, but Felix still dug his fingers into Sylvain's hips and held him down. "Stay still."

Sylvain didn't bother replying, but he found himself wondering if sucking blood also made Felix good at sucking dick. 

Felix's mouth felt heavenly. His tongue met every curve of Sylvain's cock, sliding over him in a way that made his back want to arch. "Goddess, Felix, you're gonna make me—" Sylvain could barely breathe out the words, but it was enough to make Felix cease his movements and shift back onto the bed.

Sylvain didn't know when, but at some point, Felix had gotten out of his clothes. The torchlight lit up his pale skin, making him look as though he was glowing. He almost couldn't believe that he was the one lucky enough to witness Felix like this.

On instinct, Sylvain reached out and ran his fingers over Felix's bare skin. It amazed him. His lean, toned muscles shifted with every movement of his body and accented each curve. It pleased Sylvain to see Felix like this...vulnerable, in a sense. He couldn't help but give his friend a cheeky smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that," Felix groused with a frown, unceremoniously covering Sylvain's face with his hand. "Let's just get this over with."

"Aw, c'mon," Sylvain hummed, taking Felix's hand from his face and lacing his fingers with the other's. "I want you to enjoy this too, y'know." Felix sighed heavily, in defeat, almost.

"I know," Felix mumbled and looked over to where their hands interlocked, prompting Sylvain to bring Felix's fingers to his lips and leave kisses there.

If Sylvain wasn't rock hard, he could've forgotten the intentions of this encounter. He wouldn't mind just staying like this with Felix—so close and unguarded. The feeling of Felix's fingers on his dick brought him out of his thoughts, and he sucked in a sharp breath as he tilted his head back.

"If you come immediately I won't do this again," Felix warned as he pressed the tip of Sylvain's cock to his entrance.

"Th-That's not fair," Sylvain whined, resting his hands on Felix's hips as he gazed up at him, a pleading look in his eye.

"You want me to enjoy this, don't you?" Felix was taking his sweet time, and it was obviously driving Sylvain crazy. 

"Yes—Of course, fu- Goddess above, Felix, _please_," Sylvain begged as Felix rolled his hips, sliding along the length of Sylvain's shaft, but nothing more. "You-You've got me so wound up, I can't take much more." He was struggling to get his words out in a coherent manner with the way his mind felt like it was swimming.

Felix let out a 'hmph' as he wriggled his hips, causing Sylvain's grip on them to tighten. Felix kept his head down, as if he didn't want to have to look Sylvain in the face, and sank down onto the man below him.

Sylvain could've sworn he blacked out for a second. It felt like Felix's body was practically sucking him in, their mutual arousal making it all the more satisfying. He tried to stifle it, but Sylvain heard the way Felix's breath shuddered. His movements were so goddamn _slow_. If Sylvain hadn't been sedated from blood loss and weird vampire poison, he would've made sure that Felix couldn't feel his legs by now.

His fingers dug into Felix's hips, desperately trying to keep himself from forcing his movements. "That hurts, Syl," he heard Felix mutter as he grasped at one of the hands at his hips. 

"F-Fuck, sorry," Sylvain slid his hands down Felix's legs, finding a gentler hold. And as if as a reward for his compliance, Felix started to pick up his pace.

Felix was graceful in everything he did, and it turned out this was no different. The rhythm seemed to come to him effortlessly and he had to press his hands on Sylvain's chest to keep him from squirming. "Stop moving so much." Felix's voice was breathy and low, but Sylvain had no idea how he was still so composed. 

He tried his hardest to keep his focus on his partner, but it was hard not to screw his eyes shut each time Felix moved. He admired the build of Felix's muscles and the way they flexed and relaxed each time he bounced on the length of Sylvain's cock. 

He watched as Felix drew his hand in, trailing it down his own body before pressing his fingers to the bud of his clit and drawing circles as he rode. Small sounds began to trickle from Felix's mouth, only making the tightness in Sylvain's abdomen grow further.

"Fe, I—" He grunted, back arching as he bucked deep into Felix. Sylvain might've attempted to pull out, but it was to no avail. Both the position and the feeding-induced fatigue did him no favors. His body jolted with his orgasm, his vision going white as he came.

Sylvain heard Felix gasp. He couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or simply surprise, but he figured it was probably both. He came to after a couple of moments, his heart hammering with the aftermath of his erotic high. Felix was frowning down at him, but all Sylvain could give in return was a stupid smile.

Felix rolled his eyes and slid off of Sylvain's cock with a slight grimace. Sylvain propped himself up on his elbows at watched his friend as he casually wandered to the other side of his room to grab some towels. Felix wiped down his legs and unceremoniously threw the second one at Sylvain.

"Did you...?" Sylvain started, feeling awkward about brazenly asking if Felix came. He made a vague gesture, hoping to get his point across.

"Of course not," Felix answered bluntly.

"Wh—Wait, no?" Sylvain sat up, the towel draped over his softening dick as if that preserved any of his decency. Felix had taken his hair down and was in the process of fixing it back into his usual bun. He only looked back to Sylvain once he was finished.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I kicked your dog and stole your meal. It's not like I was expecting to get off."

"You weren't?" Sylvain glanced away from Felix, his expression exhibiting a feeling of betrayal. "I meant it when I said I wanted you to enjoy it, Fe..." Sylvain nibbled on his lip and gestured for Felix to join him on the bed, scooting over to allow him the most of it. 

"It wasn't... _bad_," Felix muttered with a shrug, but Sylvain just shushed him and ushered him closer.

"Com'ere." Felix ultimately complied, settling himself onto the bed in front of Sylvain. He almost looked abashed, exposed in front of the other man like that, but the scowl on his face made it clear he had no intention of coming across as soft.

Sylvain gave a slight smile before leaning in and meeting Felix's lips in a gentle kiss. Felix almost jerked away at first, but after a moment he relaxed into the touch and allowed Sylvain to do as he pleased.

Sylvain was keen on making Felix enjoy the night as much as he did. He shifted to leave kisses down his neck and over his collar bone, smiling against Felix's skin as he felt him shudder beneath him. His fingertips feathered over the other man's bare body, taking note of each dip and curve.

There was a moment's pause as Sylvain's hand slid between Felix's legs, waiting for an okay for him to continue. He only went further when he felt Felix's hand on his wrist, urging him on.

Felix was still wet with arousal and he twitched slightly when Sylvain brushed over his clit. He gently slid a finger along his entrance, feeling the slickness there before concentrating his touches on Felix's bud.

All the while, Sylvain kept his mouth on Felix's skin. Relishing in this moment where he was the one giving Felix love bites for a change. Though with a lot less blood loss. Each mark he left on his friend's skin delighted him all the same.

When his lips found Felix's abdomen, he slipped his finger inside and curled inward against Felix's walls, causing him to huff out a breath. Sylvain left kisses on Felix's hips as he propped a hand against his thigh and spread his legs before him.

Sylvain poised his mouth over Felix's cunt and glanced up to him from between his legs. Though he was trying to hide it, the anticipation in Felix's face was noticeable in the way his cheeks were flushed and he bit his lip. Sylvain couldn't help but smile.

He wasn't nearly as much of a tease as Felix was, he was fine with getting to the point. And that he did as he put his mouth to Felix's sex. Sylvain heard the other man release a breath as if he had been holding it as he began to work his tongue into the folds.

Felix dug his hands into the bedsheets and hugged Sylvain's shoulders with his legs, pulling him in closer until the redhead managed to get a full-fledged moan out of his partner.

This only encouraged Sylvain further, of course, as he focused his tongue on Felix's clit and snuck a finger into his hole. He found a somewhat clumsy rhythm with his finger and his tongue and eventually he had Felix arching his back off of the bed.

Felix's hands found Sylvain's hair and he twisted his fingers into the strands, giving the other no chance to pull away at this point. Not that he was about to.

As he was beginning to feel Felix tighten around his fingers, Sylvain made sure to keep his cadence even, not wanting to ruin the orgasm he'd so carefully built up in the other man.

Sylvain heard a breathy moan of his name above him before Felix's orgasm finally shook his body. His muscles tensed and he inadvertently shoved Sylvain's face further into his cunt and locked him in with his legs.

Felix was panting softly when he finally relaxed, allowing Sylvain the chance to breathe again. Still from between Felix's legs, Sylvain was grinning. The vampire had to look away to hide the uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Felix muttered with feigned irritation. Sylvain simply hummed and pulled himself up to be face to face with his friend.

"For now," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around Felix, holding their bodies together. Felix scoffed but he melted into the embrace nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> and then felix made sylvain get contraceptive herbs from manuela and they never spoke of this or their feelings the end


End file.
